


A change of location

by Bablefisk



Series: I've been hiding quite a while [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefisk/pseuds/Bablefisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley comes to visit John</p>
            </blockquote>





	A change of location

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is an idea I got after a talk with a friend, thanks for the inspiration;) It's unbetad, any mistakes are my own, also, the characters are not mine, they belong to the spn folks.

John Winchester looked around himself in confusion. He was standing on a road, stretching miles in front of him. In the far distance he thought he could see some houses, but for the most part it was only fields and dead soil on both sides of the road.

 

“John Winchester.”

 

He startled and turned around to face the man with the British accent. The man had dark hair and a scruff of beard and mustache, much like John himself. He was wearing a black suit with a gray tie, and looked like a perfectly normal man.

 

Being who he was, this instantly set John on an edge, and he centered himself a little, into a position to either fight or run.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“The name's Crowley. Probably doesn't tell you much, but we'll get back to that later. Now, John, I am a... let's call it acquaintance... of your boys. Dean and Sam.” The man, Crowley, walked back and forth in front of John, gesticulating with one hand whilst the other stayed behind his back.

 

“And?”

 

He stopped for a second in front of John before he continued pacing, his eyes on John's face. “Well, you see, after knowing them for a while, me and some of their other… acquaintances... decided to look into what had made them like that.”

The man stopped dead center, his arm falling down, his eyes like dark lasers into John's own eyes. “What we found... Let's just say, we're not happy. Actually, it's so bad, that even though we NEVER work together, we decided to partner up.”

 

John was just getting more and more confused, and the other man obviously noticed the confusion on his face. Crowley sighed in annoyance and shook his head.

 

“Now I know where they get it from.” He mumbled under his breath before speaking up again, talking louder than he had before, and getting closer to yelling with every word. “You. You happened to them. Beatings, always yelling, leaving a ten year old Dean to deal with himself and his brother, getting your son to steal for you so you could continue your never ending hunt, leaving your underage son to rot in prison because you just couldn't be bothered to get him out when you were the reason he was there in the first place.” Crowley took a deep breath and when he started talking again, his voice was back to normal, though he almost spat the words at John. “And that's just scraping the topping. I have seen deep into that barrel, and you disgust me. Congratulations. Not many people manage that.” Suddenly Crowley's gaze shifted and he looked behind John. “Ahh, hello, I wondered when you were going to show up. I would ask for a kiss, but I fear it's not the time for that.”

 

John had been trying to speak, to defend himself for the last minute or so, but it was as if someone was holding his tongue, and he couldn't utter a word. At Crowley's words, he turned around, and came face to face with a scowling Bobby, arms crossed over his chest. He tried to speak again, to get Bobby to help him, but as he reached out for the other man, Bobby stepped back, and John stopped in surprise.

 

“What? Why do you think I wanted to shoot you on sight? I found out what you did to my boys. It was only when I overheard them talking, saying that if they found you, they would rather shoot you then let you hurt them again that I decided to help you. You hurt my boys. I ain't helping you, I'm only here to watch the show.” The well known gruff voice of Bobby was riddled with anger, and once again John tried to speak, to defend himself, but the words got stuck in his throat.

 

“I guess it's time I introduce myself properly. I've had many names, but the pertinent right now would be Crowley, King of Hell.”  
  


John looked at him, the shock clear in his face.

 

“Yes, I know. The King of Hell in Heaven. As I mentioned, there are some other acquaintances of the boys that much agree with me that you have been somewhat misplaced, that there is need for a change of location, so you see, they granted me access to this little plot of land. I have a room all set up for you, where you will get to experience every. little. thing. you did to those boys. And some more. So let's not dawdle. We have a lift to catch.”

 

John felt the hand close around his arm before he even saw it move, and suddenly the road, the houses, the dead soil, Bobby, were all gone. Instead he was standing in a dank, dark room. It looked much like a cellar or an old prison cell. The last thing he saw before pain engulfed him was Crowley's satisfied smirk.

 


End file.
